Oncle Gale
by ANAOT
Summary: A l'approche de Noël, les enfants cherche leurs cadeaux de Noël a mettre sur une liste. C'est alors qu'ils ont une idée de cadeau qui ne fera peut être pas plaisir katniss et qui réveillera de douloureux souvenirs. Ne faites pas attention à ce résumé merdique SVP et soyez indulgent c'est ma première fanfic ;) mais j'accepte toutes remarques bonnes ou mauvaises pour m'améliorer.
1. Chapter 1

**Oncle Gale**

Il était 18h30, enfants et parents étaient tous appuyer les uns sur les autres pour manger leurs pizzas devant la télé. Les infos nationales défilaient. La reconstruction des districts était presque achever, Panem avait un nouveau visage, les habitants après tant de souffrances pouvait enfin être en paix.

La télé toujours allumé sur les informations ils commencèrent a piquer du nez, les enfants en premier. « Et maintenant nous allons parler de la réouverture de la mine du district 2 avec le gouverneur de ce même district, Gale comment avez vous réussi ce qui était impossible, le réaménagement de la mine ? ». Comme piqué au vif, Katniss sorti de sa torpeur a l'annonce de son nom, et contempla quelque seconde le visage de son ancien compagnon d'arme avant d'éteindre la télé. Toute la famille regardait la mère, tremblante elle quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage. Elle ne lança que quelque mot : « Je vais me coucher ». Peeta bienveillant se leva pour aller la rejoindre et dit aux enfants : « Allez vous coucher mes poussins, je viendrais vous dire bonne nuit tout à l'heure ». Les enfants se regardèrent et soupirèrent tristement. Ils savent un peu près pourquoi leurs parents se sentent mal de temps en temps. Ils savent que quelque chose d'horrible s'est produit pendant des années et que leurs parents ont dû faire et voir des choses terribles, et surtout qu'il ont pris des choix terribles puisqu'ils sont au cœur du problème. Leurs parents se déplace de temps en temps dans d'autre district pour régler des affaires ou voir d'anciens amis comme eux. Et dans la rue beaucoup de personne vienne leur parler et certains pleure même mais cela arrive de moins en moins souvent, maintenant la plupart du temps les gens leurs parler du beau et mauvais temps et de comment vont la famille et les remercies. « tu viens Aaron on va se coucher. » Dit l'aînée en traînant son petit frère dans l'escalier. « Mais Rose, maman ne va pas bien, il faut qu'on aille lui dire bonne nuit! » « Non on peut le faire avec papa mais maman non, papa va s'en occuper ne t'inquiète pas, on va se coucher. »

Les enfants se glissèrent dans leurs lits et attendirent leurs père. Peeta vinrent les border et les embrasser. Il ferma la lumière et avant de partit expliqua l'état de leur maman. « Maman a eu mal au cœur en voyant votre oncle Gale, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter elle ira mieux demain matin, bonne nuit mes poussins, faites de beaux rêves. » dit il avant de fermer la porte.

Les enfants ne dormirent pas toute de suite. « Aaron je sais ce que je veux pour Noël et toi ? » « Moi je veux le camion de pompier que j'ai vu dans la boutique de jouet l'autre jour ! » dit le petit des étoiles dans les yeux, puis il renchérit : « Et toi ? », la petite fille le regarda et dit : « Moi je veux aller voir Oncle Gale, si papa l'appelle comme ça c'est qu'il doit être important pour nous, alors je veux le voir ! », le petit garçon la regarda pendant quelques secondes attentivement puis déclara : « Alors moi aussi je veux voir oncle Gale, mais je veux quand même le camion de pompier ! ». Rose souria. « On leur donnera notre liste demain alors, bonne nuit Aaron » « Oui demain, bonne nuit grande soeur » Et tous les deux s'endormirent profondément en rêvant de cadeau de Noël qui ferait sûrement pâlirent leurs parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oncle Gale Chapitre 2**

Noël – 14 jours

Katniss s'était réveiller plus en forme que la veille au soir, Peeta avait réussi à la calmer, et comme tous les soirs le couple s'était endormi enlacée.

Ce matin les Mellark devait faire des courses et envoyez des invitations pour le réveillons de Noël, ils en profiteraient pour postez aussi les fameuses listes de souhaits des enfants.

« Rose, Aaron ! Vous avez fini de faire votre liste on va bientôt partir pour la poste, et le père Noël ne va pas attendre infiniment vos demandes de cadeaux ! »Cria la mère depuis le rez de chaussée.

« oui maman on arrive ! » Cria Rose à son tour depuis l'étage. Les petits dévalèrent quatre à quatre les marches et Aaron en loupa une, il survola les dernière marches d'escalier et allait atterrir la tête la première sur le sol si Peeta au dernier moment ne l'avait pas rattraper. « ça va mon garçon ? Il ne faut pas courir dans l'escalier, combien de fois votre mère et moi nous nous répéterons avant que vous ne compreniez la leçon ! » s'inquiéta le père avant de réprimander doucement ses enfants. « Laisse les Peeta, ils comprendront la leçon que quand ils se feront mal, alors la prochaine fois ne le rattrape pas … » dit katniss en mettant ses chaussures. « Ma chérie tu as une vision de l'éducation très étrange ! » dit Peeta d'un ton perplexe en la dévisageant. « Et toi mon amour tu les protège trop, tu es la mère poule de nos enfants, la dernière fois qu'ils ont eu un bleu … en faite ils n'en ont jamais eu puisque tu ne les laisse jamais se faire mal, tu es toujours là avant le bobo ! »déclara la mère un sourire aux lèvres pour l'avoir traité de « mère poule ». Peeta tiqua au mot et répondit de suite : « J'ai de la force, il faut bien que je l'utilise, et puisque tu ne veux pas faire la mère poule il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, tu t'inquièteras pour eux que quand ils se feront vraiment très mal ! » renchérit il sur un ton de défit. Katniss sourit de plus bel s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche. Rouge, Peeta ne suis prononce qu'un « que ...quoi ? ». « Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable et je me lasserai jamais de t'avoir à mes côtés jusqu'à la vie de ma vie »Déclara Katniss les yeux brillants. Peeta pris sa déclaration aux mots et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement mais avec une certaine force. « BERRK ! » crièrent les enfants en courant mettre leurs chaussures pour sortir. Les parents rigolèrent et la joyeuse escouade Mellark sortit de la maison en direction de la poste.

« Rose, Aaron vous nous montrez vos lettres au père Noël ? » demanda Katniss qui était accroché au bras de son mari. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent net et répondirent en chœur « Non! », « Bah, qu'es que vous avez mis pour avoir si peur de nous les montrer ? » demanda Peeta inquiet. Katniss pousser par un pressentiment demanda d'un voix lourde : « Aaron, Rose, donnez nous vos lettres s'il vous plaît … » les enfants apeurés par le visage inquiet de leur père et le ton sévère de leur mère, donnèrent les lettres et demanda a leurs parents de ne pas se fâcher. Les parents déplièrent leurs lettres et leurs yeux s'arrondirent de plus en plus en lisant ce que les enfants ont y inscrits.

Katniss le visage sombre redonna les lettres aux enfants qui étaient de plus en plus apeurés de la réaction de leur mère. Elle tourna les talons et partit en courant vers les bois, là ou elle se réfugiait toujours quand elle se sentait seule et pas bien. Peeta ne chercha pas a la poursuivre et prit les mains de ses enfants, unes dans chacune des siennes et les emmena vers la poste.

Ils postèrent leurs lettres, firent les courses et sur le chemin du retour Peeta dit à ses enfants du vois sombres : « cette année vos cadeaux sont un peu osé, ce n'est pas moi qui va décider si oui ou non on ira voir oncle Gale, c'est maman qui va décider, mais ne soyez pas trop déçu si elle refuse, d'accord ? Car maman a vécu beaucoup de chose avec oncle Gale et ce sera très dur pour elle de le revoir vous comprenez mes poussins ? ». Les enfants baissèrent la tête comme signe qu'ils ont compris. « On est désolé » « on ne voulait pas faire de la peine à maman » dirent les enfants en chœur avec des petites têtes tristes. Peeta leurs sourirent et dit « ne vous inquiétez pas mes poussins ce n'est pas de votre faute, ni la faute de personne ». Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et finalement la mère était assise sur les marches du péron. En les voyant elle se leva et déclara avec un petit sourire de tendresse : « Nous allons allez voir Oncle gale mes chéris. » les enfants coururent dans les bras que leurs mères leurs tendait. Peeta les rejoignirent pour un câlin générale.

E c'est comme ça que quelque jours plus tard, Les Mellarks étaient au quai de la gare, Haymitch en prime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oncle Gale chapitre 3**

« Haymitch, vous nous rappelez pourquoi vous nous accompagnez au district 2 déjà ? » demanda katniss un peu énervé. Haymitch depuis plus d' une demi heure racontait aux enfants la fois ou katniss était soûl, après la déclaration du président pour les 75ème jeux de l' Expiation, comme quoi les vainqueurs survivants devaient y retourner. Katniss n'aimait pas que ses enfants puisse tout découvrir dans les moindres détails de sa vie avant eux. Ses enfants l'avait presque guéri et même si de temps en temps elle leur montrait la souffrance qui l'envahissait dès qu'elle pensait à des personnes ou à des moments qu'elle avait connu avant la fin de la guerre, elle leurs disait plus souvent qu'elle les aimait plus que sa vie et qu'ils sont ses rayons de soleil.

Peeta souriait, Haymitch avait toujours le don d'énerver sa femme.

« On arrive bientôt au district deux, les enfants levez vous » dit Peeta en récupérant les bagages.

Les enfants coururent vers le hublot du train. Des étoiles plein les yeux ils prononcèrent des « ouah » ou « ooh » selon le paysage. Bientôt le paysage changea pour laisser place à la ville. Le train s'arrêta et la joyeuse escouade plus Haymitch descendirent.

« Bon, moi je vais rejoindre mes amis distrcit 2, ne faites pas de bêtise et Katniss ... »

« Quel amis ? » demanda Peeta étonné.

« Oui ? » demanda Katniss blasé.

« Katniss ne soit pas trop dure avec Gale, commence par un sourire ça détendra l'atmosphère »

Katniss grogna. Et Peeta abandonna l'espoir d'avoir une réponse mais il savait que Haymitch préparait un truc.

« On va voir oncle Gale ? » demanda Rose les yeux tourné vers sa mère.

Elle sourit et opina de la tête. Tout ce que savais Peeta et Katniss c'est que Gale travaillait comme gouverneur mais grâce à quel recherche, ils savaient que Gale se baladait dans un parc et s'asseyait dans un café tous les jeudis à 14h. Le couple savait tous cela d'une informatrice rousse, qui selon ses dires Gale y venait car le café était entouré par de grands arbres et l'ambiance lui fessait penser au district 12.

On était jeudi et il était bientôt 14h quand Peeta, Katniss et leurs enfants s'assirent sur une table un peu à l'écart des autres personnes présente, pour éviter qu'on ne les remarques trop.

« Maman, Papa, on peu allé au jeux ? » « Oh oui on verra mieux oncle Gale approcher comme ça » dirent en canon Rose et Aaron.

« humm … d'accord mais ne parlez à personne et faites attention de ne pas vous faire mal ! » déclara Peeta tout sourire.

Ils hochèrent vivement la tête et partirent jouer.

Il était 14h05 quand Katniss se raidit sur sa chaise et baissa la tête. Peeta le repéra de suite lui aussi et sourit tristement.

Gale toujours aussi grand et massif avait un peu vieillit, les traits tiré par la fatigue et ses yeux … ou une once de tristesse et douleur perçait.

Les enfants jouait mais ils allaient vite repérer leur oncle Gale. Dans un souffle Katniss la tête toujours baissé prononça quelque mots : « Je vais pas y arriver »

Peeta lui releva le menton, l'embrassa doucement et lui déclara : « tu va le faire pour le Noël de nos enfants et ton biens être ». elle lui sourit en retour. Et tous les deux tournèrent la tête vers Gale.

Il lisait à quelque mère d'eux sur une autre table, il n'avait pas encore vu le couple.

Soudain les enfants virent leurs oncle. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Gale intrigué par ces enfants qui courait dans sa direction, leva les yeux de son livre et les regarda.

Les enfants ne firent pas que aller dans sa direction, ils se jetèrent sur lui aussi. Surpris il rigola et dit aux enfants : « Euh bonjour … comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Moi c'est Rose et lui c'est mon petit frère Aaron ! » dit fièrement Rose.

« Oncle Gale, tu vas revenir avec nous au district 12, hein dit ? Dit subitement en bafouillant le petit.

Encore plus surpris et choqué Gale se leva et demanda : « Mais qui sont vos parents à la fin ! »

Il remarqua que trop tard les cheveux blond comme les blés du garçon et les yeux gris intense de la petite fille qui lui était tellement familier.

Les enfants pointèrent du doigts la table. « c'est eux ».

Il tourna vivement la tête vers la table que lui indiquait les enfant avant de regretter son empressement.

Sous le choc de l'image de Katniss qui lui souriait ainsi que Peeta qui lui fessait coucou d'une main, il tomba à genoux et la bouche entrouverte.

Pour l'achever les enfants se mirent à lui faire des câlins et en chœur ils dirent « Oncle Gale, reviens ».


	4. Chapter 4

Oncle Gale Chapitre 4

Après s'être remis du choc Gale se dirigea traîner par les enfants vers la table ou se trouvait leurs parents. Gale refusa de croiser le regard de Katniss, Katniss quand à elle refusa elle aussi de le regarder en face et sous la table, Peeta lui caressait doucement la mein pour la détendre.

Au bout de quelque minutes de gêne, Peeta prit la parole et s'adressa à Gale :

« Salut, ça fesait très très longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu et euh … mmh je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté durant toutes ces années mais sache que Katniss aussi pensait à toi et … »

« Peeta ! » le coupa katniss. Elle inspira lentement et regarda enfin Gale dans les yeux et lui aussi fesait de même, tous les deux se toisait avec des regards électriques, la tension montait et pour finir Katniss reprit la parole :

« Moi je ne suis pas désolée, non, même si je ne t'ai pas prévenu que j'ai eu deux enfants, même si j'avais décidé de ne plus jamais te revoir, non je ne m'excuserais pas mais comme Peeta viens de le dire, oui j'ai pensé à toi, j'ai pensé à la famille que j'ai formé, que tu aurais pu intégrer, j'ai pensé que tu aurais pu rester au 12, m'aider dans mon emplois, j'ai pensé … j'ai pensé que si tu n'avais pas suivi Coin aveuglément tu n'aurais pas aidé indirectement à tuer Prim ! » Elle finissa la fin de sa phrase en sanglot, les larmes ruissselant sur ses joues.

Gale visiblement mal, avait les larmes aux yeux et commença à prononcer une phrase quand elle reprit :

« Mais tous ça c'est du passé, Gale et le cadeau de Noël de mes enfants était de voir leurs oncle, vient passer le réveillon avec nous ? »

Gale visisblement encore mal ne savait pas quoi répondre quand les deux petits s'accrochèrent à ses jambes et le supplia d'un regard de chaton.

Il sourit tristement releva la tête vers le couple et dit :

« Avec plaisirs, mais Katniss il faut qu'on discute... »

Katniss sourit aussi se leva et vient l'enlacer comme autre fois. Au départ un peu surpris, il répondit bien vite quand même à la douce étreinte de son ancienne camarade et premier amour.

Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« on discutera mais pas devant les enfants et avec Peeta. »

Il lui répondit sur un ton mélancolique : « Tu m'a tellemant manqué, si tu savais à quelle point ça été dur de ne pllus te voir pendant tous ce temps »

Et Katniss le serra plus fort et lui renchérit : « Moi aussi ça m'a manqué de ne plus te voir et t'entendre ta voix ».

Il se détachèrent et Peeta sourait heureux que cette rencontre ne finisse pas dans un bain de sang.

Gale souriait aussi, la lueur triste dans ces yeux c'est un peu éteinte et c'ets avec joie suur le visage qu'il accepta de porter les deux enfants qui le réclamait.

Ensemble ils marchèrent vers l'appartement de Gale pour y être au chaud et attendre le messsage de Hamitch qui leur dirait ou aller poour réveilloner.


	5. Chapter 5

Oncle Gale chapitre 5

Ils s'étaient tous endormi, au chaud près du feu.

Comment la soirée s'était elle passé ?

Extrémement bien, Gale était ravi de revoir Annie et son fils qui avait bien grandi, la mère de Katniss et d'autre survivat de ces longues années de douleur. Ensemble ils avaient rassembler les meilleurs souvenirs qu'ils avaient des ces années.

Les enfants Mellark était anges. Leur famille était heureuse est apaisée.

Ils ont fini le repas et s'étaient installé sur un grand et reposant canapé. Ou les enfants s'était endormi en premier ensuite les plus agées puis les parents. Katniss dans les bras de Peeta, Gale les enfants sur les genoux, Haymitch contre Annie.

Le matin a été le plus beaux, des longues années de Haymicth, ils reformaient une famille.

Malheuresement par la suite, Gale ne pouvait pas quitter le 2, mais il leur promis de revenir très vite en vacance au 12.

La mère de Katniss qui dirigeait un hopital dans le 4 est parti tot avec Annie et son fils.

Et les Mellark ainsi que Haymitch sont retournés a 12 pour des jousr paisibles ou presque.


End file.
